


Drawn to You

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [93]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Gallavich, I do reference Titanic, Kinda, M/M, Where Mickey can draw, and Ian is his French boy, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Mickey and Ian are a happy couple, everyone knows they are together now, Ian is estable on meds. Mickey tells Ian about one of his talents aka he is good drawing, now Ian wants him to draw him so he strip off all his clothes. Make it fluffy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to You

"So I know you're smart... kind of," Ian said, grinning to himself as Mickey elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

The two were walking down the side walk on their way back to the Gallagher's place.

"Okay, okay, I know that much but what the hell else do I know about you?" Ian continued.

"You know what I like in bed, that count?" Mickey grinned and Ian rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Mick, I want to know more stuff about you. You know, what you're good at, what else you like to do - hey..." Ian reached out to grab Mickey's arm, turning him to face him. "Come on Mick, there's gotta be something."

Mickey sighed and looked ahead a moment before looking up at Ian. "Alright, okay, yeah there's... there's this one thing... but you wanna know you gotta make a detour to my place."

"I'm sure we can manage that," Ian smiled.

Mickey was quiet the whole way there, and not in his normal way. It was like he was almost embarrassed about this. He seemed to get more agitated the closer they got.

A few blocks from his place Ian slipped his fingers between Mickey's and gave a little squeeze. He seemed to calm down after that, but only a little.

No one was home and Mickey led him straight to his bedroom.

"I swear if you're just going to get out your beads or some other sex toys-"

"You already know about that shit, would you shut up for half a second?" Mickey said, heading over to his chest of drawers.

Ian put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, cool, I'm shutting up."

He smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and just waiting for Mickey to show him what he was searching for.

Ian was surprised when he pulled out a tatty notebook covered in permanent marker scribbles. He handed it to him and looked away nervously.

Ian took it from his hands, almost confused as he opened it up to see some rough sketches on the first few pages and then some more elaborate ones as the book went further on.

There was one picture of Mandy and it was so unexpectedly good that Ian actually let out an audible gasp.

"Shit Mickey..." he said. "I didn't know you could draw like this, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why the fuck would I? 'S nothing anyway..." he said.

"It's not nothing Mick, it's amazing," he said as he flipped through more pages.

"Okay, that's enough," Mickey said, trying to snatch the book back but Ian kept it out of his reach.

"No wait, I want to look!" Ian said and Mickey shook his head.

"Come on man, would you just shut the damn thing?"

"Why, you remember somethin' you drew that you don't want me to see?" Ian chuckled and Mickey said nothing, he just leant over Ian's shoulder and tried to get it back. When Ian flicked forward a few more pages he stopped trying to hold Mickey back, mainly out of shock. "Are these... are these of me?"

Mickey groaned and pulled himself back, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"So what if they are?" he said.

Ian looked down at pictures of him smiling, sleeping, even a couple of dirty drawings casually drawn in.

"So nothing, I like them, they're good."

"They ain't that great..." he mumbled. "Can't get your face right."

"So why don't you draw me now? Then maybe you can look at my face while you draw it," Ian offered.

"Oh no, no, I ain't gettin' all 'Titanic' with you," Mickey said, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head.

Ian just grinned, putting the notebook down on the bed and stood up. He unzipped his jacket and Mickey laughed a little. Ian's hands dropped to his belt and he gave his eyebrows a little flick as he began to unbuckle it.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Ian said. "What's wrong with fun?"

"So you're askin' me to stare at you while you're naked for a good half hour?"

"What? You got something better to do?" Ian asked, letting his jeans fall around his ankles and kicking them off as he reached for his shirt.

Mickey shrugged as he watched Ian strip down until he was hooking his thumbs into his boxers.

"So... you'll do it?" he asked and Mickey rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Come on then, take 'em off," he said, picking up the notepad and watching him with a smile.

Ian pulled them down and kicked them off, putting his hands on his hips and grinned. "Where do you want me then?"

"I can think of a few places..." he said, biting his lip and looking him up and down. "Just lie the fuck down," he said as he went to the draw to grab a pencil.

Ian smiled as he sat back down on the bed. Mickey went and grabbed a chair for himself to sit on, flicking to a blank page. Ian lay on his stomach and turned only his head to face Mickey.

He loved the way Mickey got this concentrated look on his face, like he was trying his hardest not to screw up. His brows were furrowed and he kept sucking his bottom lip, but Ian's favourite moments were when Mickey looked up.

His eyes studied him carefully and a few times he caught Ian's eye and his cheeks flushed pink as they turned back to the paper.

"I think you're blushing Mr Big Artist," Ian said and Mickey just glared over at him.

"If you're gonna start quoting that movie I swear I'll stab you with this pencil," Mickey said and Ian laughed.

"But you did know where the line came from," Ian grinned and Mickey turned back to his page.

"Mandy made me watch it..." he mumbled.

"Oh Mandy made you. Since when has she liked movies like that?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Since she developed a thing for that fuckin' DiCaprio guy," Mickey said and Ian shrugged because yeah, he could believe that. "Now get your face back the way it was, you're gonna ruin it."

"What was it like before?" Ian asked.

"Your usual dorky face, now shut up."

Ian did just that and waited until Mickey was done to say anything else. It took a while, and Ian swears Mickey spent some of that time just looking at him because he could, but when he was finally done Mickey walked over to join him.

He handed him the book and leant his elbows on his knees as Ian looked it over. There were two pictures of his face on the page. In one he was smiling and his eyes were looking up and out of the page. In the other he seemed wistful and his eyes were turned away.

"Seriously Mick, they're amazing," Ian said quietly, looking up at him. "Though I gotta say, thought you might draw the rest of me too," he grinned.

Mickey smirked, "There's like three whole pages of just your ass before this one."

Ian flipped back and laughed because he wasn't lying.

He leant up to give Mickey a peck on the lips but Mickey held him there, kissing him just a little deeper as his fingers reached around to brush gently through his hair.

"What was that for?" Ian whispered against his mouth.

"For not laughin'," Mickey said and Ian just pulled him closer.

"I would never laugh at you for something like this, ever," he said and Mickey smiled a little because he was only just starting to get that.


End file.
